1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to a method of providing a user interface (UI) and a display apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of providing a UI which searches for a desired image among a plurality of images and a display apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus has been improved to have a large storage capacity to store a large number of images therein.
When a large number of images are stored in a display apparatus, it takes a considerable amount of time for a user to search for a desired image from the stored images. In addition, even when the desired image is searched, the user has to perform a further search on the images stored in the display apparatus through a number of operations to search for other images related to the searched desired image. Thus, it is necessary to provide a user with a simple method of searching for images in a display apparatus.